Indomable
by No Taisho Kagome
Summary: Viéndola más detenidamente, tiene cierto parecido con Rin. ¿O es Rin, quien se parece a ella? Tonterías.


**Bien, después de algún tiempo he regresado, y siendo sincera, se siente bien estar de vuelta. No sé muy bien como quedó este One-Shot, no mentiré, pero era una idea que me venía rondando desde ya mucho tiempo, y necesitaba crearlo. Quizás haya un poco de OoC, pero les aseguro que ha sido sin intensión, disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, o dedazo. **

**Sé de antemano que aún no actualizo el fic de "Esa noche de luna" pero he tenido problemas técnicos, y se ha retrasado más de lo esperado. **

**Un review siempre es bien recibido. Quejas, o sugerencias en MP. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es creada solo para entretenimiento del lector, y sin fines de lucro. **

**Advertencias: Como ya dije tal vez un poco de OoC y una que otra falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado.**

"**Indomable"**

_**Ni protestas, ni reclamos**_

_Absurdo._

Si, ese es el calificativo perfecto que definiría correctamente esta situación tan peculiar.

_Estupideces_.

Esa palabra se repite una y otra vez en su mente, pues se encuentra una vez más, mirándola de lejos, como si no fuera más que un acechador, listo para atacar a su inofensiva presa. No, es ella quien irrumpió en su espacio, no obstante, él así lo aceptó, a pedido de su protegida.

Con su mirar impasible, mira de soslayo a la pequeña Rin, al asegurarse de que nada perturbe sus sueños, cierra los ojos, con la firme intención de ignorar todo a su alrededor por un momento.

Se encuentra molesto. Desde que la conoció a ella, algo llamó su atención, no sabe exactamente que es, y eso le irrita más. Odia el no saber algo.

_Estúpida mujer._

No es que su presencia le perturbe, claro que no, él es el más poderoso Daiyokai que existe, eso no se discute, pero le molesta el tenerla cerca desde hace ya un tiempo. ¿La razón? Eso sí es algo un poco más difícil de responder, pues ni el mismo tiene una respuesta para ello.

Y odia no tener respuestas.

No siente atracción hacia esa humana, de eso está seguro, ni mucho menos lo que los humanos llaman "amor", una cosa así es descabellada para alguien como él. Aún así, no niega que le produce cierta curiosidad, algo que no puede provocarle cualquiera, menos un simple humano.

Esa actitud tan independiente, segura de sí misma, ese sentido de protección que tiene para con todos los que la rodean, sean humanos o Yokais, arriesgando su propia seguridad, su vida, algo que puede acabar en un parpadeo, eso, a su parecer, era digno de curiosidad. Todos los ningen ―a excepción de Rin, por su inocencia, y ese_ algo_ que la hace única―, son tan solo seres inferiores, débiles, completamente inútiles, siempre dejándose llevar por eso que ellos llaman _sentimientos_, algo tan cambiante e inestable, que simplemente los hace inservibles, inútiles, pero esa mujer, contrario a la raza de la que proviene, es completamente diferente.

Se descubre así mismo observándola nuevamente, como tantas noches ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿en qué momento había abierto los ojos para mirarla? Viéndola más detenidamente, tiene cierto parecido con Rin.

¿O es Rin, quien se parece a ella?

_Tonterías. _

Recuerda entonces, la gran cercanía que la mujer tiene con su protegida, y el cariño que la pequeña le tiene. En tantas noches como hoy, la niña acostumbraba dormir acunada entre los brazos de la azabache, que la recibía gustosa. Rin en verdad la quería, y está completamente seguro de que la ve como su madre, de eso no había duda.

Tiempo atrás en el que la observaba de lejos, y las atenciones que tenía para con los más pequeños, supo que la miko tenía un lado maternal, que afloraba al estar cerca de Rin, así como sucedía con el pequeño zorro-demonio que siempre estaba con ella en el grupo de su hermano.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido para él, era la facilidad con la que esa mujer sometía a InuYasha, de alguna forma, le agradaba el ver como terminaba adherido al suelo, y que decir de esa actitud explosiva y salvaje por parte de ella.

Con elegancia, y lentitud se levanta del suelo, alejándose del rincón de la cabaña en que había estado, y camina en dirección a las dos mujeres que duermen plácidamente sobre el futón que pertenece a la miko. Seguro de que no despertará aun, se sienta frente a ella, teniendo así, más libertad para apreciarla mejor

Un temblor involuntario por parte de la azabache, le hace fijar su mirada en el rostro de la joven humana. Su largo y ondulado cabello regado por el futón, sus largas pestañas tocando sus tersas mejillas, sus labios rosados entreabiertos, la hacen parecer una mujer frágil, y delicada que, al más suave contacto, podría partirse en pequeños pedazos. Si bien, a simple vista eso aparentaba, no era alguien débil, y eso era merecedor de prestarle atención. ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella guardar tal poder, en tan menudo cuerpo? Porque sin duda ―y esto es lo único que no le molesta reconocer―,la miko que tenía frente a él, era poseedora de un poder espiritual de gran magnitud, y fue esto, lo que le indujo inicialmente a observarla desde las sombras, sin que ella sospechase absolutamente nada.

Ve su cuerpo temblar levemente, bajo las sabanas que la cubren del frio invernal de esa noche, y que parecen no cumplir con su tarea. En silencio, mueve su estola, y cubre a las hembras, deteniendo instantáneamente los leves temblores que el frio de la noche provocaba, todo esto, con el fin de asegurarse de que Rin estuviese bien abrigada, siendo tan propensa a contraer alguna enfermedad.

A su mente aborda una idea, que en verdad parece en sumo atrayente, su bestia se retuerce en su interior, regodeándose, y deleitándose, imaginando dominar a esa hembra, someterla por completo, y sojuzgar esa naturaleza indoblegable, que nadie, como había visto, podía domar.

Ignora momentáneamente a su bestia, que al igual que él, observa atentamente, al ver las acciones de la hembra, quien aún sumida en sus sueños, y sin saber si era consciente o no de sus actos, había tomado entre sus manos la estola que la cubría. Su rostro serio e inexpresivo, no mostró asombro, ni sorpresa, aun cuando ella se abrazó a su estola. Su perfecta vista, le permitió entonces, ver su pecho subir y bajar armoniosamente, mostrando cuan profundamente dormía.

¿Se permitiría el dejar que un humano, tuviera contacto con su persona?

Su mano se mueve inconscientemente hacia el rostro dormido, tocando con lentitud la tez nívea de la mujer, tratando de no herirle con sus garras. Como alguna vez llegó a imaginar, la piel de esa hembra era delicada, tersa, suave al tacto, es inconcebible lo que hace en esos momentos, pero, ¿Quién iba a impedírselo, InuYasha? No, él no estaba en condiciones de protestar, ni reclamar absolutamente nada, después de todo se encontraba con aquella mujer, de la que ahora sabía, la humana frente a él era su reencarnación, y que para el Daiyokai, no tienen parecido de ningún tipo.

―Sesshomaru…

Su rostro siempre imperturbable, se reflejaba ahora, extrañado, tan solo por unos segundos, para después volver a su seriedad de siempre, creyó haberle despertado, pero al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que aún seguía profundamente dormida, y Rin parecía, no despertaría por unas cuantas horas.

El frio de la noche parece menguar, Sesshomaru, acomoda nuevamente su estola en su hombro derecho, procurando no despertar a Rin y Kagome, y sale silenciosamente de la cabaña, así como había entrado, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, llevando consigo la seguridad de que dentro de muy poco tiempo, volvería, no solo por su protegida para llevarla consigo, sino también por la mujer, que ahora está claro, es de su propiedad.

Pronto se da cuenta, que sí, definitivamente InuYasha era sin duda, un idiota sin remedio, y el reclamaría lo que era suyo por derecho.

_Mía._

**Espero esta corta historia sea de su agrado, o que por lo menos les haya sacado una pequeña sonrisa. **

**Con cariño, No Taisho Kagome**


End file.
